Addressed to You
by Anti-Nostalgic Angel
Summary: After the events of FES, the members of SEES feel only mild relief about Mizuki's fate. But when Shinjirou discovers an envelope filled with letters, perhaps it is only their late leader's words that can calm their hearts. - Mainly Shinji x MShe
1. 01  The Letters

So just because I don't really like the fanon names, the female protagonist in this fanfiction will be called Tachibana Mizuki.

Disclaimer: Persona 3, Persona 3 Portable, their characters and terms (c) Atlus

* * *

**01 - The Letters**

Her room was empty now, stripped bare of everything she had ever personalized it with. No textbooks lined neatly on the desk. No brightly coloured bedsheets or gratuitously filled calender or cute fuzzy plush toys. No pictures of her many friends smiling from their frames on her desk, her vanity mirror, her nightstand, her TV, her walls. No naginata leaning against the wall behind her door, ready to be picked up on moment's notice.

No seventeen-year-old girl to claim it all, or greet them with a smile. That stupid, naive, unassuming, oblivious, cheerful, friendly, beautiful smile that could light up the universe. That could change hearts.

He had no reason to be here. No right to be here. No one did, and most especially not him. But his best friend had (quite effectively) struck him with the one thing that hurt more than the boxer's uppercut to the chin: guilt.

_"If there was anyone she'd want to have something of hers, it'd be you."_

So here he was, standing in her room and feeling like a complete fool. There couldn't possibly be something in here that she hadn't already given him: the leather watch that he'd given her, now wrapped around his own wrist since that bastard Takaya had basically totaled the old pocket watch he used to use - the pocket watch that she had apparently gone through hell and back to return to him. And her Mp3 player, that constant on her person like Iori's hat and Aki's plaster had been on them. That contraption stayed buried in the depths of his coat pocket, never forgotten but never used or shown.

To be honest, he didn't try really looking through the stuff that was left behind. He'd briefly shuffled through it to avoid lingering on the memories that surfaced with each item: a cluster of those barrettes she always wore, a couple ticket stubs, some make-up, a shopping list, recipes cut out from magazines. Nothing that was substantially _Mizuki_.

With a snort he turned to leave, but then noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Why hadn't he noticed it before? Because he'd been preoccupied. Striding over, he crouched down and - after a bit of work and cursing on his part - managed to free up a manila envelope. One eyebrow disappeared into his beanie. What the hell was this? What was it doing under her nightstand? Had she dropped it when she'd still been in this room? Hidden it? Or had someone else dropped it and accidentally kicked it underneath the furniture while cleaning up?

Shinjirou stared at the envelope a little longer, then tucked it into his coat.

The flat package stayed in his room until April first, while unpacking his luggage in his room in the pad that he and Akihiko now shared. He'd forgotten all about it; not surprising, given all that had happened. But now that he had time, he could delve into the mysteries of the strange object. Come to think of it, why had he taken it? All of Mizuki's belongings that hadn't been taken as keepsakes by the others or thrown out had all been shipped out to charity - an incredible hard decision for Mitsuru to make, as the two girls had been on rather good terms.

So why this particular envelope? It was plain, unmarked, and very unremarkable. Nothing about it seemed to stand out. Yet he had felt the need to keep it. Might as well see what's inside then. It's not like she could stop him now. Untying the string, Shinjirou was presented with a clutter of smaller envelopes and a letter. He recognized her neat writing immediately.

_To the finder of this envelope:_

_Enclosed is a number of letters written in the month of February 2010. You probably will not know who I am beyond the former resident of this room and the author of these letters, but I ask that you would find the people - my dear friends - these letters are addressed to and give them the letters in my stead._

_I thank you kindly in advance,  
Tachibana Mizuki_

Shinijrou was quiet as he read and re-read the message, his lips pursed to keep a neutral face. Her words had made it very clear that the envelope was meant to be found, and that Mizuki had both retained her memory and known her fate from the start. It coincided with the things they'd seen in the Abyss of Time, yet it didn't lessen the ache one bit. Upending the larger package, the man shifted through the collection of envelopes. Heck, she'd even gone and written one for Koromaru. _You really are a piece of work. Weird moron._

With a grunt, he got up from his bed tucked all of the letters into his coat save for the ones marked with his and Aki's names. Well, he _was_ the one who found it, and it _was_ her last wish; who was he to deny the one he loved that desire?


	2. 02 Mitsuru

**02 - Mitsuru**

The redhead sighed lightly as she leaned back in her office chair. Now that she was president of the Kirijou Group, life had only gotten more hectic. She supposed it was to be expected, since her father had died almost half a year before, but she'd expected herself to have habituated to this lifestyle already. After all, it had almost been almost a month since she'd graduated and taken over full time. Almost a month . . . Closing her eyes, Mitsuru pinched the bridge of her nose. No, she couldn't think like that. All the negative emotion she harboured would only serve to fuel that monster. She'd sworn that day to change, to help lessen the burdens of being the Great Seal for eternity. What kind of person - no, what kind of friend would she be if she allowed herself to break that promise?

A knock on the door drew her from her thoughts, and at her call one of her subordinates entered. Bowing to her, he made his report.

"Excuse me, Miss Kirijou. We have an intruder causing a disturbance at the entrance. He's insisting to see you . . . shall we dispose of him?"

"Wait. Describe him to me." For some reason, Mitsuru had a feeling she knew who it was, but a part of her was also desperate for something to break from the normalcy from it all. Perhaps she was too used to anticipating the changing environments of Tartarus.

"A ne'er-do-well, Miss Kirijou. Tall, wears a dark red coat and a black hat-"

"Let him in!"

The vehemency of which this order was given surprised the man to a point that he simply stood there stupidly even as his boss brushed past him and hurried down to meet her former teammate.

Shinjirou did not look at all pleased with the guards, so when he spotted the crimson-haired woman rushing out the doors towards him, he was more than a little peeved.

"Damn it, Mitsuru, tell these fucking morons to screw off!"

That she did, though with more eloquent language. As the suited men backed off, the redhead approached the disgruntled youth.

"Shinjirou, what's the matter? Why are you-"

Her answer was being almost smacked in the face by a small white envelope with her name written on its surface. It took her a moment to recognize the author. Mitsuru felt her jaw drop as she reached for the object with faintly trembling hands.

"Shinjirou, what is this? Where did you . . ."

"Her room. She'd been hiding it under her nightstand," was the curt reply. "Just take it. She wanted you to have it anyhow." A soft snort as he turned on his heel. "I don't have time for this shit."

The Kirijou princess caught the lack of bitterness in his last statement, and merely smiled as she watched him stalk away. That girl . . . she was a life-changer. Shinjirou was walking proof of that. Even Mitsuru herself was proof of the girl's ability to change others for the better.

Upon her return to her office, the young woman sent away all the people there. She wanted to read the letter in private, with no pressure of work bogging her down. She opened it with utmost care, as if the paper were some invaluable relic that had to be preserved as much as possible. Mizuki's tidy writing filled the paper, decorated with doodles on the cutesy stationery she had used.

_Dear Mitsuru-senpai,_

_Though I should probably be calling you "Miss Kirijou head" now, huh? I'm not sure when this will get to you, so I'm not sure if you'll still remember who I am. Regardless, I want to write this in hopes that I may at least encourage you through everything._

_I would like to thank you for the year I spent with you in Iwatodai dorm. I'm pretty sure you saved me back then when I first arrived. Even though we never spoke to each other much in the beginning, you've always been an excellent support and role model to me. Truth be told, when we first went to into Tartarus, I was really unsure of whether or not I could be a good leader. You fit so comfortably into that role that I was afraid that I was forcing you out of that spot. I tried to copy your way of leading, your way of solving your problems, your confidence in your decisions. In a way, you were the person who inspired me and helped me become the leader of the Tartarus explorations and full moon operations I was._

Here Mitsuru paused. Her? Mizuki's role model? The girl had never seemed to need one, seemingly growing as a natural leader through her experiences. Though that was probably a large factor, the redhead could feel her lips curling into a pleased smile at the younger woman's words.

_I'm so glad that you and I got to spend time together. It was a little awkward and frightening at first, to be honest. I mean, you're so cultured and refined that I felt inferior to you. But as we hung out, I came to realize that you're just as normal as the other girls. I'm sorry we were never able to go out and eat together again, but I hope that you'll do so with our friends. Oh, that's if you have the time, of course._

_I know that you told me in November, but I wanted you to know that I understood why you were so "hard" on me. I know that you put a lot of faith in me as a leader, and I know that you're really burdened by the Kirijou Group business, so I know that you've always meant well. Also, I wanted you to know that I've never felt angry or bitter towards you for that pressure. In fact, I really should be thanking you. It's exactly because you kept having those high expectations for me that I always kept pushing forward, to prove to you that your expectations weren't unfounded. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have been as amazing a team as we were._

_I'll never forget you or the times we've had. I'm really glad that I could teach you, just as you taught me. Whatever hardships you may be going through right now, know that I'll always believe you have the strength to face it head-on. I would know; I've seen that strength in you and your Persona whenever we went to Tartarus, when we fought Nyx Avatar. You've got what it takes. You just have to believe it. I'll never give up on you, so don't give up on yourself, okay? I know you'll do your father proud._

"Don't give up on yourself." Mitsuru felt herself smile. Yukari had said the same thing to her in Kyoto, and literally slapped some sense into her . She understood. Everyone, even Mizuki (in fact, especially her) was doing their best to to live a full life, to keep the world alive and beautiful, to change the outlook of the world so that one day, there would no longer be a need for a seal. It wasn't just her friends that Mizuki had given her life for. No, the girl had always had a way of viewing things beyond her immediate surroundings. A deep love for the world, for the people who lived and suffered and loved in it. In a sense, she was a true Messiah, ever-loving and self-sacrificial.

_Thank you so much for the year, for the guidance and encouragement. You'll always be in my heart, as a dear and precious friend and as the senpai who inspired me to become the leader you could all look up to. I wish you all the best your future, a future that you gave me the strength to keep, that you yourself fought and won to keep. I'll always be watching over you. And when you've lived out that full, beautiful life, I want you to tell me all about it when we meet again._

_Thank you, my dear friend,  
Tachibana Mizuki_

Despite herself, Mitsuru felt the tears well up in her eyes and allowed herself to cry. Even though knowing what had transpired that day had been a relief, she was still saddened by the fact that Mizuki had taken it upon herself to seal away Nyx. That that girl, with so much life and courage and love, who probably was the one person who most deserved to live, had selflessly given her life to protect everyone, and would now spend eternity guarding the way, preventing the Fall. Alone.

_No, not alone, _she reminded herself. _We're fighting with her to change the hearts of others. To stop the call for Nyx. _And a soft smile dawned on her lips. _Thank you, Tachibana. I will never give up. Thank you for being my friend. Thank you for reminding me of my strength. And thank you . . . for leading us._

"Miss Kirijou?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Your meeting is going to begin soon . . ."

"Yes, of course. I'll be there shortly."

Wiping her eyes dry, Mitsuru carefully tucked the letter back into its envelope and slipped it into the top drawer of her desk. Her smile grew as her gaze fell on the picture on the polished wood surface, a photo taken of the girls of the dorm during their school trip to Kyoto.

_Just watch, Tachibana. This time . . . you'll be my role model._


	3. 03 Aigis

This is probably the steadiest pace I've ever written a chapter story. Many thanks to Deidara'sgirl19, Angeli-Ii-Demoni, and AmbieBambie85 for their positive feedback of Addressed to You thus far. You're giving me inspiration to write!

Disclaimer (that I missed last chapter): Persona 3, Persona 3 Portable, their characters and terms (c) Atlus

**

* * *

03 - Aigis**

The tones of the bell cut the teacher off. As chairs scraped and the bubble of voices swelled, a blond quietly stowed her books into her bag and rose, making her way over to another girl's desk.

"Oh, hey Aigis!" the tawny-haired teenager smiled as the android approached. "Did you get all of that?"

"Most of it, I believe." Ever since the Abyss of Time, and indeed, the end of the previous school year, Aigis's voice had lost much of its robotic monotone. "Though, Ms. Toriumi certainly does like to ramble. And what about you- Oh. Junpei-san is asleep again."

"Yeah. I can't believe he actually made it into senior year . . . Hey, Stupei, wake up! Class is over!"

Their classmate and dorm-mate mumbled unintelligibly as he was shaken from his nap. Seeing the look of disorientation on his face, the blond had to smile, and covered her mouth to stifle her chuckling.

"I wonder how Chidori-san would react to this . . . ?"

That got him up. With a yelp, the boy fell out of his chair, and popped back up to look frantically around.

"Wh-what? Chidori's- Aww, Ai-chan, that's not fair! You're really taking after Yuka-tan with this!"

"Of course she is. We're friends!" Yukari sniffed, though her eyes were glittering her amusement.

"Yukari-san, are you headed home?" the blue-eyed girl turned to her friend, now ignoring the dramatic complaints of their male companion. "Ah, wait. You have-"

"Archery club, yeah," the other girl sighed. "Sorry Aigis! Why don't you head home first? I'm sure Ken-kun would like the company."

"Ah, yes. And Koromaru-san will be wanting his walk." A smile. "I will see you later this evening then, Yukari-san."

Passing by the gates of the school, Aigis turned as she caught movement from the corner of her eye. At first alert - a habit picked up from her time in Tartarus - she relaxed her guard visibly when she realized who it was.

"Shinjirou-san. Why are you here?"

"Was about to ask myself the same damn question," the man huffed. "Where're the other clowns?"

"There are no clowns in this school."

"Ugh. I forgot you're too literal . . ." Reaching into the folds of his peacoat, the brunette produced a stack of envelopes and pushed them towards the android. "You live with the others, right? Give these to them. Saves me the trouble of standing outside your stupid dorm like a damn stalker."

Aigis accepted the small packages with confused apprehension, a confused apprehension that quickly vanished when she saw the writing on the spotless white paper. "Shinjirou-san, these are . . . !"

"I know, damn it!" With a grumble, he looked away, scratching the back of his head. "That's why I told you to give it to the others. You can do that, right?"

All she could manage was a nod. Shinijrou let out an annoyed sigh as he pushed himself off the concrete pillar and straightened out his frame. He strode past her, but then paused to call to her over his shoulder.

"Hey . . . read the letter to Koro, will ya? She wrote one for him . . . damn weirdo."

And yet, Aigis sensed a sort of affection in his tone. Confused, she watched him leave before looking back down at the envelopes. There was one for everyone, including herself. Tucking them into her bag, she continued on her way back to the dorm that she now resided in.

Boy and dog were absent when the robot girl arrived. Knowing that the others wouldn't be home until later, the blond took the opportunity to read the letter Mizuki had written to her. She retreated into the room that she shared with Yukari and set her bag down. Mizuki . . . it had been a long time since Aigis had seen that girl's writing. Almost a month since she'd seen that girl's smiling face. Carefully opening the envelope, the girl seated herself on the edge of her bed to read. A small smile placed itself on the android's face as she spotted the doodles of hearts, stars, and smiley faces scattered along the borders of the creamy peach-hued paper.

_Dear Aigis,_

_I'm so sorry for not talking to you since the battle. Everyone seemed to have lost all their memories of the Dark Hour, so I didn't try to force them. I wasn't sure if you'd forgotten, so I pretended that I didn't have any of those memories either. If I seemed cold to you, I'm really really sorry!_

_Thank you for your help. I understand that at that time, ten years ago, you had no choice but me. I'll admit it was scary at first, to think that I had carried Death in me for so long . . . but now I'm glad that you did what you did. If you hadn't, I wouldn't have been able to meet any of you, and I'm sure we wouldn't have had the choice back in December. It was a difficult decision; I'm sure everyone else was just as scared as I was. But I'm thankful that you made your decision ten years ago, just as I'm glad I made mine on New Year's Eve. I have no regrets, and neither should you._

"Mizuki . . . san . . ."

It was just so _her_. To take whatever misfortune was thrown her way and turn it around, finding that "silver lining". All that time she had been trying to prevent Ryouji from getting close to Mizuki, yet it was that exact relationship that had caused them to become aware of what would come, to collectively come to a decision to face this dreadful destiny head-on. Mizuki, with her soothing cheerfulness and unassuming friendship, had accepted Aigis _and_ Ryouji as they were, _loved_ them for themselves, flaws and all.

_I guess I never really brought this up, but I hope that you can forgive me for this. When we first met, I was a little scared of you. An android specifically designed to fight Shadows . . . anyone would be scared, right? I was afraid that you'd think that my way of dealing with Shadows wouldn't be efficient enough. As time went on and I got to know you better, though, I came to realize that you weren't what I had expected at all. You weren't a cold, calculating machine; you were sweet, protective, unsure Aigis, seeking to become what you had been created to look like: human. I've watched as you learned and grew in your understanding, and I've been so happy to be a part of your learning process. I don't care what anyone else says. To me, you are Aigis, and you're as human as they get._

_Don't give up on your dreams or your quest. The going will get tough, and there will be times when you'll wish that you were just a machine again. But that's what it means to be hurt, to cry, to feel weak . . . but also to smile, to endure, to love. Life comes with its hardships, but being humans is to persevere through your suffering, to learn from your mistakes, to learn about yourself, and ultimately come out of it a better person._

The tears came on their own. _Oh, Mizuki-san. If only I had read this letter earlier. Perhaps . . . perhaps I wouldn't have wished away my poor lonely Metis in the way I did. _But the girl's message was comforting. Though the android had learned it all the hard way, to know that the girl's words matched the life lessons she'd discovered on her own assured Aigis that she was headed in the right direction.

_I hope you'll find it in yourself to forgive me, as I won't be there to help you on your search for your meaning of life. But I will always be watching, and I'll always be cheering you on. Thank you for always protecting me. I know you meant well with Ryouji-kun, and I'm sure he's already forgiven you for it. I won't be able to physically do it from now on, so I hope that you'll protect and encourage and support our friends for me. Thank you so much, Aigis, and know that you'll always be my wonderful friend. When we meet again, I'd love to see you smile._

_Cheering you on all the way,  
Tachibana Mizuki_

Aigis couldn't remember the last time she'd cried to this magnitude. _I see,_ she thought, still managing to smile through her tears. _This is what it means . . . to cry with joy._ Clutching the paper to her chest, the blond looked to the drawer, where she and Yukari placed the photos of their friends, and looked to the photo of the group at New Year's.

_Smiles . . . Yes, that is what I shall protect. Thank you, Mizuki-san. I shall definitely protect our friends in your stead. Please, don't worry too much. I will make sure that you will be able to see everyone's smiles when we meet again._


	4. 04 Junpei

Okay, first letter to a guy! I'm hoping that Junpei's will be a little lighter since that's his personality, and plus if I kept making people bawl their eyes out it'll get repetitive.

Once again, thank you to my readers and reviewers (special mention to Deidara'sgirl19) for their feedback. Hopefully I can keep this up . . . OTL

Disclaimer: Persona 3, Persona 3 Portable, their characters and terms (c) Atlus

* * *

**04 - Junpei**

A long sigh whooshed past his lips as the dorm door clicked shut behind him. As his new routine now dictated, he'd gone to visit Chidori instead of heading straight home. Her doctor had told him that she was almost due for release. Though Junpei was on Cloud Nine that his girl was alive, it was all he could do to not scream in frustration. She'd forgotten all about him. Forgotten about Strega and the Dark Hour (though it was probably better that she had). At least this time they weren't starting off as enemies. But starting back at square one also meant that he had the chance of screwing up their relationship.

It took him a few minutes to realize that the dorm was quiet. Funny, he'd thought Aigis had come home? Well, she was probably out with Ken and Koromaru. As he began to ascend the stairwell to the boys' floor, however, a figure descending the same flight of steps stopped him.

"Oh . . ." The android's surprised blue eyes were a little red.

"Ai-chan? What's wrong with your eyes?"

With a tentative smile, the girl shook her head. "Nothing is wrong, Junpei-san. Thank you for your concern. Ah, here."

Aigis flipped through a stack of white packages in her hand and presently held one out to him. It took the youth a moment to realize his name was on it. Still very confused, Junpei took the offered object, feeling as though he should recognize the writing. But other than his neatly written name, the rest of the envelope was unblemished.

"Err . . . Ai-chan? What is this?"

"A letter from Mizuki-san," the robot stated matter-of-factly. Seeing the shock that passed over her classmate's face, Aigis explained further. "Shinjirou-san gave them to me to give to you and the others. I am uncertain of how he came to possess them, but I would recommend you read it. Mizuki-san has most likely written something important in it."

The girl walked past him and settled herself down in one of the lounge armchairs, presumably to study while she waited for the others to return. Well that was certainly surprising. He hadn't seen Aigis cry since the Abyss of Time. Not that long about in reality, but the sheer impossibility of their misadventures made it seem like it had been ages ago in contrast to the normalcy of school life. With a shrug, he went up to the boys' floor and into his room.

His reputation as an incredibly messy fellow had preceded him, so Junpei had this dorm room all to himself. Shrugging off his backpack, the teen cleared some space on his bed before flopping onto it and staring at the envelope in his hand. Other than the tidy writing (which he now recognized as Mizuki's from the countless times he'd asked to borrow her notes) on the front of the letter, nothing else seemed to deem it "Mizuki's"; an odd thing for the girl, as she was usually prone to decorating everything short of her school work with doodles. But it _was_ Mizuki's writing . . . Sticking a finger under the sealed flap, he tore through the paper and extracted the letter.

Ah, that was more like it. He spotted the doodles of the cutesy cupcake she had named "Waka-sama" grinning up at him from the paper edges. What wasn't occupied by minute sketches held writing.

_Dear Junpei-kun,_

_. . . . . That sounds so formal. Let's try that again. Hey Junpei-kun! Can you believe it? We really did it! We beat Nyx! And you were a great help like always, hehe. I don't know when you'll get this letter. You might have even forgotten about me by now, but I'll forgive you anyways. What are best friends for, right? Anyways, whether you remember me or not, I hope that this letter will cheer you up._

_Your friendliness since day one has always been a support for me. I know I acted a little cold at first because of Yukari-chan, but I'm glad you never game up trying to be nice. The truth is, you're the first guy that's ever been so kind to me without an ulterior motive, so I really have to thank you for your honesty. Your silly antics and goofy personality have always been pick-me-ups on the not-so-great days. I'm so glad that I've had you as a teammate and classmate. Too bad you won't have me to copy off of anymore, huh? Better stay awake in class, hahaha!_

"Hey! I resent that!" he complained, even though there was no one to complain to.

But right after, he felt his face split into a grin. That girl . . . since when had she ever needed him to cheer up, let alone help out in Tartarus? She'd always been full of smiles and energy and confidence, a near unstoppable force once she put her mind to something. At first he'd been unwilling, even resentful, to admit or allow himself to be led by a girl. But time and time again Mizuki had proven herself worthy of the title of leader.

_Hey, that's what I'm here for, remember, Mizu-chan? _he smirked. _I'll always make sure you're the peppy leader that everyone knows._

_Hey, about Chidori . . . I'm not the greatest when it comes to love advice (that title's always been yours, right? Hehe) but I don't believe that being with her is a lost cause. I didn't need you to tell me how much she meant to you; just seeing your reactions to her circumstances was enough for me to know how serious you were - and are - about her. From a girl's point of view . . . go for it, Junpei-kun! I know only you can get that close to Chidori again. But whether you do try to rebuild your relationship or let her go her own way, know that I'll always be rooting for whatever decision you make. Just like how you stuck by my decision in December._

_I know that there will no longer be a Dark Hour or a Tartarus by the time you get this letter. In fact, there hasn't been a Dark Hour or a Tartarus since our final battle with Nyx. But now that Shinji and the other senpai have graduated, you're now the top man. I'm counting on you to set a good example to the underclassmen in Gekkoukan, and to help the girls and Ken-kun, you got that? I've got nothing but faith in that you'll go far._

_Thank you for being my silly, hilarious, steadfast friend. I'm so happy for the times when we were just being idiots, and I'll never forget the times where we got to hang out like regular teenagers. Thank you for these memories, and always remember that I've got your back. Best buds forever, right?_

_I'm counting on you . . . leader.  
Tachibana Mizuki_

He couldn't stop staring at the last line of the letter. "Leader". It was like the official announcement of an inheritance. She had given him, Iori Junpei, the title of "leader". Mizuki was counting on him to show his mettle as an example to others, a person whom others would turn to for guidance, trusting that the words he spoke and the decisions he made were formed in confidence and courage, foresight and wisdom. The realization of the meaning behind this seemingly innocent action rocked Junpei to the core. Reflexively, he lowered his head.

And that thing with Chidori. He almost laughed as he imagined Mizuki's face, cheeks cutely puffed out in that childish pout of hers as she seemed to demand, "You're a man, aren't you? You love Chidori, right? So get out there and prove it to me!" _That's right, Mizu-chan. I _do _love Chidori. I've got more guts than this._

The youth felt his smile wobble, and grabbed his cap, dragging it down over his eyes. _Man . . . this is so stupid. C'mon Junpei, you're gonna let Chidori and Mizu-chan down like this. _A quick sleeve-wiping across his eyes, and a bold shine entered the boy's eyes.

"Don't you worry, Mizu-chan," he told the photo of the team on the beaches of Yakushima that was tacked onto the wall over his bed. "Leave everything to your best bud Junpei here. I won't screw up this time. Just watch me."


	5. 05 Yukari

Okay, so Yukari's took a little more time than I thought it would. Personally I don't really like Yukari (sorry to all you Yukari fans out there! OTL) so it was a little hard to get into character. But! We're almost done the girls' letters (just Fuuka left).

Once again, thanks to my reviewers - Deidara'sgirl19 (again! xD) and I'm Doxophobic - for the feedback! I'm just hoping I'm keeping everyone in character, but seeing as no one has seemed to point that out yet, I should be okay . . . right? o_O;;

Disclaimer: Persona 3, Persona 3 Portable, their characters and terms (c) Atlus

* * *

**05 - Yukari**

Muffled voices from outside suddenly grew clear as the front door to the dorm opened to reveal two girls chatting amiably. Both, as seniors, were captains of their respective clubs and had just come home from club duties. Their voices died down when they noticed a familiar flaxen head peeking out from the top of one of the comfy seats in the lounge.

"Aigis?" The tawny-haired haired girl approached the armchair, moving around to see the other girl's face. "Hey, Aigis? You okay?"

The android stirred at her friend's gentle shake, and sat up rubbing sleep from her ocean eyes. "Yu . . . kari-san? Ah. I must have fallen asleep. It is very comfortable here, despite being used for many years."

That drew a laugh from her classmate. "I'll say! You looked totally out of it! But why are you down here, Aigis? Don't you usually study in our room?"

"Yes. However, I was waiting for your return. I have something that I must give you all."

Curious, the two human girls drew closer as the robot withdrew a few slips of stiff paper from her skirt pocket and presented them each with one. Fuuka, recognizing the hand first, covered her mouth slightly as she gasped.

"This is . . . Mizuki-chan's writing!" she exclaimed incredulously. "Aigis, where did you get these?"

"Shinjirou-senpai had them," the blond explained as she had with their male companion a couple hours before. "It seems that, before Mizuki-san left us, she had written letters for us."

"Letters . . ." Fuuka's eyes slid down to stare at the small present clasped in her delicate hands.

"They seem to be . . . Mizuki-san's last words," Aigis added, a slight, almost sad smile touching her lips. "The words that she did not have time to tell us on Graduation Day."

The petite technician's eyes once again flew down to the little envelope she held, as though she couldn't possibly think of opening a letter of that magnitude. Yukari was silent as she too gazed at the spotless folded piece of paper in her grasp.

"Hey, Aigis," she spoke at a time. "Do you mind if, you know, you stay here . . . ?"

"Not at all, Yukari-san," the android smiled in understanding. "After all, I still have two letters which must get to their rightful owners. I think I shall go find them."

Even as the blond left, the tawny-haired teenager turned to her other companion, putting on a brave face. "Oh, don't look like that, Fuuka-chan! I'm sure Mizuki-chan would have some really nice things to say to you. Well, I'm going up first. See you at dinner!"

The archer didn't dare look back until she had closed and locked her room door behind her. Brown eyes half-glared at the hand-sized stationery in her hands, lips pursed. Then her entire expression softened. The silence in the room was broken only by the soft hiss of paper being torn. The healer's eyes softened further at the typical handiwork on the letter and the choice of paper. Just like her.

"Idiot," she whispered. "You really shouldn't have."

_Dear Yukari-chan,_

_Haha . . . you must think I'm an idiot for writing this, huh? Sorry, I just had to. I started writing one, and then . . . well, it just grew from there, and I didn't want to leave you out! I'm sorry that I left you all behind without giving anyone a clue about what I was going to do; I mean, if I had, everyone would've tried to stop me. It probably makes me worse than your dad, but please, I hope you can forgive me._

_I can hardly believe so much time has passed by already; I mean, it's almost been a year since we met! We've all come so far, grown so much, learned so much. I still remember my first night in Iwatodai, and I came into the dorm during the Dark Hour. I really thought you were going to shoot me with your Evoker! You were so unsure of me that you were stumbling over yourself to cover up. I really want to thank you, Yukari-chan. Even despite your suspicions towards me, you were still so helpful and friendly. I want to also thank you for your courage that night when my Persona first awakened. I know how frightening it is to put a gun to your head - even I hesitated at first. But you pulled through in Tartarus, and every single time after, and that's all that matters._

_I know how upset you get when loved ones slip through your fingers. I know you're probably going to be really angry at me for going off and leaving you guys behind. I won't ever be able to find time to justify my actions to you like your dad did in his video, but I hope that, once the pain has subsided a little, you'll find it in yourself to forgive me. Don't close yourself off from the others. They'll be hurting like you are, so come together and be each others' comforts. I know you're capable of it, Yukari-chan. After all, how many times have you done it for me?_

At this point, Yukari stopped reading. _Idiot, _she thought. _Idiot, idiot, idiot. _Why was she so kind about this? Even when she was asking for forgiveness, the girl kept encouraging her friends to be strong, to not give up. Perhaps this was the leadership quality that Mitsuru-senpai had seen in the teenager: the ability to take the faults of not just her own mistakes and shortcomings, but those of her friends and teammates as well, and actively take responsibility of it all, as if the problems were of her comrades were her own. She would always initiate the solutions, working to compensate the weaknesses, then turn the weaknesses into strengths. Perhaps that was why she had given her life to become the Great Seal. Because she saw and heard the darkness of people's hearts, recognized them in herself, and then absolved to right those wrongs in the only way she could think of.

_I'm not sure when you'll get this letter, but regardless I won't be with you much longer. I'm relying on you to keep everyone's hearts strong. You've always been the fiery fearless one when the moment was right, and most others would falter. I want you to spread that courage to live, to stand up for oneself and one's friends, to others and our friends. You're a very strong and independent woman who won't be beat. But you're also a kind and caring person with a tender heart; why else would your Personas be Io and Isis?_

_Thank you so much for your courage and your friendship. It's meant a lot to me, especially in the beginning (God forbid I only had Junpei-kun for a friend! Hahaha!). The times when we would laugh, the times when we would cry, the times when we would fight, the times when we would stand up for each other . . . Each memory is precious to me, and I'll always remember them. You've been an amazing friend, Yukari-chan. Thank you for the year, and stay strong._

_Sticking for you all the way,  
Tachibana Mizuki_

Sliding to the ground, she didn't fight them this time. They were mixed tears: tears of anger, tears of frustration, tears of sorrow, tears of joy. It was just so expected of their leader, to always be on the lookout for her friends' mental health. Mizuki was never one who enjoyed things if even one of her friends didn't feel up to it. All-accepting, unassuming, sympathetic, loving Mizuki. Finding a flaw, turning into strength, and building up everyone around her in the process. The girl who would always take the burdens alone, but the moment fortune smiled on her she grabbed everyone she could for the ride.

"You're such an idiot, Mizuki-chan," the tawny-haired archer sobbed. "You're worse than Stupei when it comes to this."

_Now I don't know whether I should be mad at you for taking this long, or glad that you even sent this in the first place. _And then suddenly she began to smile, weakly at first, until she was giggling softly even as the tears continued to pour down her cheeks.

"Well, at least you didn't wait ten years," she hiccuped. "You crazy girl . . . How'm I supposed to say anything other than 'I forgive you' after that?"

Slowly wiping away the tears, she smiled (a little tearfully) at the array of photos on the tabletop. Then her brown eyes dropped to her cellphone, to a picture of the two of them making silly faces in a photo sticker booth.

"Of course I'll keep my chin up, stupid," she whispered. "You're protecting all of us forever up there, right? I gotta make sure Stupei doesn't do something to make you worry."


	6. 06 Fuuka

Whew! This chapter wraps up the last of the girls' letters. Next we move on to Koro-chan and the guys (sans Junpei)! -cheer-

As I must at the beginning of each chapter (because I really do appreciate them spending the time), a shout out to my reviewers - (ever-loyal) Deidara'sgirl19 and SourL. Thanks guys! And don't worry, SourL, Koro-chan's next, so you don't have to wait long!

Disclaimer (take six): Persona 3, Persona 3 Portable, their characters and terms (c) Atlus

* * *

**06 - Fuuka**

The quiet girl watched her friend disappear up the stairs and stood in the lounge for a few moments longer, staring at the envelope. She had sensed Yukari's need for privacy, and waited to allow the other girl to enter her room before she began her own ascent up. A letter from their leader . . . and Shinjirou-senpai had given them to Aigis to give to them. An expected move from the gruff man; he'd avoid interaction like the plague if he could. But how had he gotten the letters in the first place, if he hadn't even been able to move until early March? And even then, no one had remembered anything until Graduation Day. Had he found them in Mizuki's room? Ah, she shouldn't be trying to figure this out. What was important was that the letters had gotten to where they were meant to go.

A soft smile lit on the girl's face as she ran a finger over her name. She could remember peering into 2-F at lunch to see the brunette scribbling away at her notebook, remember Junpei begging for those immaculate notes. Fuuka could even remember how neat the other girl's homework had been when Mizuki had run to her a couple times to ask for help on a question. She hadn't seen her friend's writing in forever. Picking up a letter opener as she passed by her desk, Fuuka seated herself down at the foot of her bed and cut the flap open.

"Ah . . . it's Koupi and Arapi," the ebon-haired senior smiled back at the grouchy-looking onigiri and the grinning sun mascots that her friend had decorated the peachy paper with.

_Dear Fuuka-chan,_

_You're finally a senior! Just another month, and you'll be graduating from junior to senior! I hope you'll be in the same class as Aigis, Yukari-chan, and Junpei-kun. And even if you aren't, I'm sure you'll make tons of friends in your class. If not, I'm sure Natsuki-chan and Yukari-chan would be more than happy to kick a few butts for your sake! Hahaha!_

Fuuka had to giggle softly at the cheerfulness that was clear even on a piece of paper. The fact that she could imagine both the mentioned girls doing exactly that made it all the funnier.

_You've really grown from when I first met you in May. I remember how timid you were, how uncertain of your abilities and strengths you were. Your self-confidence was so frail as if it was resting on the edge of a crumbling cliff, and you were scared by the slightest thing. But with each and every ordeal, you dared to face it without falter, always trying your best to be a strong support for the team and a comfort for your friends. And with each and every ordeal, I watched you come out of your shell and cast aside your doubts._

_Whenever I look at you now, I don't see a shy, trembling, pessimistic girl with zero self-esteem. I see a brave, confident, empathetic young woman who would endanger herself to protect her friends. Don't let __anyone__ tell you that you're weak, or useless, or a failure, Fuuka-chan, because you're not. You're one of the strongest people I've ever met, and no one can take that strength from you if you believe you have it. Just be yourself: beautiful, kind-hearted, tech-savvy Fuuka-chan, and if people don't like you for it . . . well, they're just a bunch of stupid losers who can't see how wonderful a person you are._

Yukari was right; their peppy friend's letter held nothing but kindness in it, and it saddened the young technician to think that Mizuki had written these during a time when no one remembered anything about the Dark Hour, of the trials that had brought them together, with nothing but the hopeful belief that they would recall who she was when they received her letters. But it had been that very attribute that mad made her so inspiring to the shy teenager: a solid faith that was unshakable, and an optimism that made her strong through trial after trial.

_Ah, that reminds me. I know I thanked you when I first got them, but I never really got the chance to properly say my thanks for those headphones you made me. They work ten gazillion times better than my old pair, so well in fact that I permanently switched them a little before Christmas. My only regret is that I didn't get to use them as much as I wanted to, but I'm planning on giving them to Shinji, so they'll be in good hands. You really should start a tech club; I just know it'll be a hit!_

_For the months we spent together, thank you so very much. Spending time with you has been like a breath of fresh air; you're the only one in our group (apart from Koro-chan, but he's a dog) who feel like I can really relax with. You're such a hard-working person, both in and out of the Dark Hour, and your efforts have really paid off; I don't know __what__ we would've done without you to support us. Please, even though there's no longer a Dark Hour (and thank goodness for that!), I want you to continue to provide that gentle support. Yukari-chan is a great picker-upper, but you're the compassionate wings that people will find soothing refuge under. I would know._

_Those memories of our time in the Cooking Club together will always be close to my heart, as will you, as my precious friend. And hey, when I see you again? Let's make something together, and we'll share it while you tell me about all the awesome inventions you made._

_Until then, my saint of a friend,  
Tachibana Mizuki_

She could barely focus on the words in front of her; her vision had gone blurry from the large salty droplets that were rolling down her face. One hand had gone to her mouth to stifle her sniffling. A part of her hoped that Natsuki wouldn't walk into the room, but that was a very small and insignificant portion compared to the part that was overwhelmed by the words Mizuki had left behind.

"Oh, Mizuki-chan," she whispered between her sobs. "You always, know exactly the right words to say, don't you?"

The short-haired klutz waited until her tears had finally dried before making any attempt to move and get up. As she returned the letter opener to its rightful place, Fuuka's eyes were drawn to a photo Ken had taken of the S.E.E.S. girls and Natsuki together in the kitchen making miniature sponge cakes under their leader's careful instruction. Seeing herself coated in flower, the smile returned to the girl's features. _Okay, Mizuki-chan. I get it now. You're telling me what I'm good at . . . that something that only I can do._ With a sniffle, she wiped the lingering tears away. _Thank you, Mizuki-chan. I'll do my best from now on too! I really will! So you just do that something only you can do . . . okay?_


	7. 07 Koromaru

Bwahhhh oAo Writing letters to dogs was harder than I thought it would be. OTL Now that those are out of the way . . . on to the boys!

Thanks to I'm Doxophobic and Fervour for your reviews~! Sorry for making everyone wait. OTL OTL OTL

Disclaimer (take seven!): Persona 3, Persona 3 Portable, their characters and terms (c) Atlus

* * *

**07 - Koromaru**

The early April evening was cool, the zephyrs carrying the promise of gentle rain. He was glad he'd through of bringing his jacket, but still his fingers found solace in the warmth of the white shiba that sat quietly at his feet, its large head resting docilely on his child-sized lap. Since junior high students were let off a little earlier than high school ones, and he had more time on his hands than the third-years, it was usually the young brunette's duty to walk the Persona-using canine. Though it wasn't so much a duty than a hobby now; he'd always liked the dog, but spending time with the pet had made him come to realize why those two seemed to take a particular affection to the beast. The two had returned to the shrine where the boy had gone to meet his companion a while ago after their walk around town, but he hadn't felt like returning to the dorm just yet. Their "conversation" had stagnated a good ten minutes prior, so when he heard the scrape of feet against pavement his head lifted to see who was approaching.

"Oh, Aigis-san." The boy was mildly surprised at the time as well; he hadn't realized it was so late.

"Ken-san, Koromaru-san. I thought I would find you both here," the android smiled.

"S-sorry. I was going to head back soon . . ." Ken began to explain.

"I did not come to scold you, though I am a little worried," Aigis assured him. "I did not know when you would return, and so I have come to deliver these."

Boy and canine perked up as the blond produced two envelopes and held them out. Koromaru gave an inquisitive whine.

"It is a letter for you, Koromaru-san," came the reply. "Written to you by Mizuki-san."

"M-Mi-Mi-Mizuki-san!" the preteen sputtered incredulously, echoed by an equally surprised yelp from the dog at his feet.

"Yes. Everyone has received one. I have been asked by Shinjirou-san to read Koromaru-san's letter. He seems to have realized that Koromaru-san is incapable of reading human literature."

"Arf!"

"U-uhm . . . Koro-chan. If you don't mind, do you . . ." Ken fidgeted with the hem of his jacket. "Do you mind . . . if I sit here and listen?"

His answer was a big wet doggy kiss. All over the left side of his face. Aigis chuckled and opened the letter, noting that the late leader had spared no expense on making the paper as cutely decorated as the one the android had received. She was certain everyone else's letters would be equally ornamented. Both males leaned in slightly in anticipation as she read aloud.

_"Dear Koro-chan,_

_"How's my "white beast with red eyes"? Hehe, just kidding. You know I love you to death, Koro-chan."_

If dogs were capable of face-palming, the canine in question did a spectacular job of it, a grumbling, exasperated-sounding whine escaping him as he lay his head on Ken's lap and smacked a paw over his eyes. Both his companions had to hide their amusement.

_"Yeah, that was stupid of me. I'll stop. But joking aside, Akinari-kun forgave you. Will you be returning to the shrine now that you don't have to stay at the dorm anymore? I hope you stay with the others, but I'm sure no one will hate you for wanting to wait for your master. In fact, I'm sure they'll come by everyday to visit you. I'm sorry I won't be able to help you protect the shrine anymore, and I'm sorry I won't be able to take walks with you, or pet you, or buy that box set of DVDs I promised. But most of all, I'm sorry for leaving you behind like your master did. I don't know how I'll ever make it up to you, but I hope that you'll be willing to forgive me._

_"You're simply amazing, Koro-chan. You're the smartest, strongest, most loyal dog I know. I used to be nervous walking outside on my own at night, but ever since you came to the dorm, taking walks with you didn't make the streets seem so frightening anymore. It was actually fun, and I was really happy to be out with you. I didn't get to know you for quite as long as I did Aki-senpai or the others, but I'm still glad that I did get to meet you._

_"You know, I've always wanted a dog. I never got one because I kept getting shunted around between my family. No one wanted me, which was why I wanted a dog in the first place. I never really gave much though into what kind of dog I wanted, just as long as I could have someone, __anyone__, to call a friend and would want me and love me. But when I met you, and so how bravely you protected the shrine, I knew at once that I'd want a dog just like you. "Man's best friend" truly fits you, Koro-chan."_

By now, Ken and Koromaru's expressions had sobered; Koromaru's ears were drooping, while Ken had lightly bitten his lower lip to keep it from trembling. A soft whine from the canine, and Aigis stroked his silky head.

"It's alright, Koromaru-san," the blond told her non-human companion. "Mizuki-san did not tell you because she did not wish for any special attention. I believe that she was very happy just to have you in her life."

To this, the dog's tail swished weakly as his ears lifted slightly. Placing his head on the girl's lap, he gazed up at her to make her continue.

_"For your support and care after Shinji's coma, thank you so much. Your master is a very lucky man to have a dog as loving and gentle as you. If it hadn't been for you being my shoulder to cry on, I don't think I could have been able to stand back up. And so, I have a favour to ask of you. Even if you return to the shrine, I'd really like it if you'd keep an eye out for the others. Just as you were my strength in the tough times, I hope that you can be their strength when they suffer._

_"I won't forget you, ever. Even though you were never really my pet to begin with, the times I got to spend with you were wonderful. You've been an incredible friend, and like I will everyone else I'm going to miss you so much. Keep that hope inside you, and I know that someday you'll see your master again. I hope that, when the day comes, you'll look forward to seeing me again too._

_"Until then, my Strength and best friend,  
Tachibana Mizuki_

_"P.S. - Don't forget that you can always bug - err . . . I mean, ask Shinji for food."_

This drew a weak laugh from Ken. "She's so mean to Aragaki-san . . ."

Koromaru looked absolutely deplorable, his scarlet eyes watery as if he wanted to cry even though dogs were incapable of weeping. A soft, continuous whine had settled itself in is throat. Aigis's eyes were kind when she spoke.

"It's alright, Koromaru-san. Let it out."

To her words the dog willingly obliged, throwing back his head and baying to the twilight sky. All around, the neighbourhood dogs who heard his howl lifted their voices to join his lamenting song to the girl who, in a plane very few could ever reach, guarded the world from an emotional and spiritual death. Ken and Aigis were quiet, the latter the only one of the pair who was able to understand the heart-wrenching words that the shiba declared.

After a few minutes, Koromaru fell silent, his message to his leader finished. Turning to the pair on the bench, he barked as his tail seemed to take on a life of its own, wagging like it would never stop. The android girl laughed as she stood, brushing her skirt straight.

"Such a gentleman you are, Koromaru-san," she smiled. "Come, Ken-san. Let us return. It will be dinner soon."


	8. 08 Ken

Oh wow, Ken's letter turned out far longer than the others. :S Now I'm scared of how the other boys' will turn out. (Just watch, I'm gonna end up rambling for pages and pages for Shinji, because that's just how dumb I am xP)

Thanks to Fervour (again 8D), Kaze Mirai, I'm Doxophobic (yay regulars!), and Deidara'sgirl19 (the return of the faithful!) for their encouraging reviews. And yes, Dei, I forgive you. :D

Who's gonna be next? It's gonna be a surprise. ;D

Disclaimer (because they deserve the credit for their awesome): Persona 3, Persona 3 Portable, their characters and terms (c) Atlus

* * *

**08 - Ken**

Despite his assurances that yes, he was completely fine, the youngest member of the dorm remained quiet throughout supper. His mind was on the little piece of folded white paper that nestled in his pocket, carefully tucked away from view. He was incredibly conscious of it the entire time, praying that with each movement he made it would remain sound. The moment he shoveled the last bite of his meal into his mouth, the brunette muffled a, "Fangoo fo duh meew!" around his mouthful of food and hurriedly deposited his dirty tableware to the matron before dashing out the door and up to his room.

Ken shared his room with a boy who was in his class. He hadn't really made many friends yet (though in his defense the school year had barely started), so to have some privacy the boy grabbed his jacket again and snuck up to the roof.

It had gotten cooler, and it was now a little windy, so Ken slipped into the space between the water tank and the ventilation shaft to escape the nighttime elements and the chill. Pulling out his flashlight, he ripped the sealed flap of the envelope apart with utmost care and withdrew the letter within. It still smelled faintly of her room (or was he imagining things?) and was a creamy peach colour. Unfolding it, he grinned as he spotted attempted minute doodles of some of his favourite action heroes mixed in with the menagerie of hearts, stars, flowers, and smiling strawberries that were usual for the girl that had won his heart.

_Dear Ken-chan,_

_. . . . Oh darn, I did it again! Anyways! It's off to junior high for you, huh? Ken-kun's growing up~ hehe! Good luck, though you probably won't need it until high school. But! I hope you'll make friends there; if not, you know you always have Fuuka-chan and the others to fall back on. Not that they'll mind much, right? I mean, sometimes I feel that we're like a big happy family of siblings already. So don't hesitate to ask for help. Just, don't ever listen to Junpei-kun. He's the dummy of the class, and his love advice sucks! Hahaha, I'm being mean again. Junpei-kun's a great guy, just not the sharpest tack in the box._

_Sorry if I scared you at first. I know I tend to get really excited and in-your-face about things, but you know what kind of person I am, right? When my friends are happy, then I can be happy too. Especially people like you. You're just a kid, and you're still young, If you don't smile, then you're gonna regret not having a good memory when you grow up! So when you can smile honestly, it makes me feel like the world is a better place._

Automatically his lips stretched into a grin, surprising himself. It was so reflexive of him now, to smile whenever he was asked to by Mizuki; not surprising, as she'd done it so many times (he could very clearly picture her face and her tone. "C'mon, Ken-chan! Smile!") he'd come to do listen to her just so he could see her own dazzling smile answer back. It was true that the ruddy-haired teenager had started him at first. Even though he had joined SEES of his own accord, he had found the age gap between himself and the others unsettling at best. The brightness of Mizuki's initial greeting to him as she invited him out to dinner had been near inhuman to him at the time, but as time passed he had grown accustomed to that cheerfulness. He'd also very quickly learned that it was nigh impossible to say not to the beautiful, bubbly girl. Her taking him out to Wakatsu may have been her way of making him feel more welcome and to know him better as a leader, however, it had felt more like she had been trying to make friends. On hindsight, Ken was certain that had been her goal in the first place.

_I never told anyone this, but I had a little brother. He'd be your age, if he was alive . . . I lost him along with my mom and dad ten years ago. I know you didn't mean your affections to turn that way, but there were times when I'd see you and feel as if I'd gotten my brother back. I know it's wrong of me to think that way, especially when your feelings are the way they are, and I'm really sorry. I've just . . . I'd been so happy back then as a little girl, thinking that I'd be a big sister, someone that my little brother would look up to. So whenever I saw you smiling up at me . . . I'm sorry, I'll stop._

_Actually, I really wanted to apologize for something else. It's very likely that by the time you get this letter, I won't be around anymore. Heh . . . I guess you were right, Ken-kun. You really won't die before me . . . but I digress. I'm sorry I won't be by your side like I promised; if I've betrayed you in any way, I'm really, really sorry. I'm sorry I won't be able to make omlette and fried rice for you anymore either. When I first made it, I saw how happy you were and I really wanted to see you smile that childish smile again and see you get ketchup all over your face, so I'd planned to make you more, but . . . Well, as you know, thinks got really whacked, and now it feels awkward to randomly make you something. When we meet again, I'll make some for you._

_I know Shinji told you this before, but don't be in a hurry to grow up. Childhood is what makes being an adult so worth it; as a child, you experience things adults could never experience. The memories of being a child is what makes adults capable of compassion. The mistakes made as a child teaches adults life lessons they could never learn once they grow up. The freedom of being a child gives adults many experiences to remember and opens more paths in which to choose their future. And the joys that come to a child are so pure and so fully felt; when a child is happy, they are truly happy and without want. Adults can't get that kind of innocent joy, but we remember how it feels, and it allows adults to hope. Everything positive that adults can become are built on the unassuming joys and loves from their childhood. So enjoy it to the fullest, Ken-kun, because it'll be the only time you can._

_About Shinji . . . don't feel guilty about it to me. You had your reasons, and you're not the one to blame for his injuries. It might have been your fault that we weren't around to prevent things from getting out of hand, but it was also Shinji's fault for letting you do that in the first place. But if you're really seeking forgiveness, let's just say I already gave it to you when I hugged you in the hospital. So don't beat yourself up for it, okay?_

"Don't be in a hurry to grow up. Enjoy it to the fullest." Yes, Shinjirou had said something of the sort as his blood stained his coat dark and his dusky brown eyes glazed over. That night, the man had turned from Ken's enemy to his (somewhat) hero; that night, Ken had realized exactly what Mizuki had seen in the older male.

_Ken-kun, thank you for being so brave. It must have been so hard for you, losing your family, your mother, at such a young age, and to be pulled into such a dark and hideous world. You were the youngest, yet you were one of the hardest-working members of the team. I'm going to miss going out to Wakatsu to eat dinner with you, but I'll miss you and watching you grow up most. I'm sorry; I said I would wait. I guess you have all the time to grow up now, huh?_

_That's exactly what I want you to do: keep growing. Just because I'm gone doesn't mean you have to stop with me. I may be your first love, but I'm positive I won't be your last. One day you'll meet a girl that'll sweep you off your feet, and you'll sweep her off hers. Be patient, find the blessings of life, enjoy them, treasure them, and when their time comes let them go gently while keeping the lessons and memories they gave you in your heart. Grow, and stay strong of heart and kind in spirit._

_Thank you for your love. Thank you for allowing me to spend time with you, for the lessons you taught me and the memories we now share. Thank you for your strength, thank you for your perseverance, and thank you for your smiles. When I see you again, tell me all the things you did. I can't wait to see how much you'll grow. And if I find your mom, I'll tell her what a wonderfully strong boy and amazingly precious friend to me you've become._

_Your sister watching over you always,  
Tachibana Mizuki_

He'd promised himself he wouldn't cry. He was almost twelve, damn it, and he'd promised himself he wouldn't cry. Not at her funeral, and most certainly not now. Frustrated by the hot prickling that aggravated the back and corners of his eyes the little brunette rubbed furiously at them, mentally scolding himself for almost breaking his promise and reminding himself of how he had to stay strong like Mizuki had told him to.

The word "sister" stung him. Ken had always had a feeling that he stood no chance against the older boys of the group; Junpei was in the same class as her and Akihiko had his incredible popularity on his side. And Shinjirou . . . well, Shinjirou had his cooking and that hidden gentleness that Mizuki had seemed to almost immediately pick up on. But even then, despite this competition, Ken had clung onto that faint hope that the kindness that the ruby-eyed girl showed him was out of a reciprocating affection and not out of her natural friendliness that she showed everyone. That fateful night in October had basically revealed to everyone the relationship between the senior and their leader, at the same time undermining the boy's hope; her words in this letter collapsed it. Still, he tried to remain optimistic, as she had done so many times before. _At least she doesn't hate me, _he reasoned with himself. _At least she thinks of me as family. That's a lot closer than friends, right?_

Shinjirou was right. Mizuki was much too kind.

Even with this in mind, Ken couldn't help but feel . . . at peace. Yes, that girl he loved (or more accurately, loves) didn't reciprocate his feelings, not in the way he'd hoped. However, out of the billions of people in the world, he was one of the select few whom she was, in a sense, protecting the world for. The brunette looked to the letter again. "Enjoy it to the fullest. Tell me all the things you did." Even beyond death, the teenager was encouraging him to appreciate life, the world that he had a part in saving. He could imagine that chipper, sunny smile that made scarlet eyes sparkle like gems, imagine her urging him as she would push him forward. "There's a whole world out there, Ken-chan! See it! Live it! Love it! Experience as much as you can, for the both of us."

_Did you expect me to be a recluse in junior high too? _he wondered, never ceasing to be amazed at her foresight. Lower lip quivering, he let out a weak, tremulous laugh. _You really are like a big sister._

"I-I'm sorry, Mizuki-san," he mumbled, not trusting his voice to remain steady if he spoke any louder. "I . . . I'll stop moving. I'll try out all kinds of things . . . O-oh, except for the obviously dangerous ones, of course. I'll have tons of things to tell you and my mom, so . . . you better have lots of omlette and fried rice ready. O-okay?" Large doe brown eyes overbright with unshed tears gazed up to the now star-spangled sky, where the first tufts of clouds were starting to shroud the glittering night diamonds. "Thank you, Mizuki-san. I-I . . . From now on, I'll live for you too."


	9. 09 Theo

Finally. Got. It. DONE. -collapse- I'm so sorry for taking so dang long on this chapter; to all my readers who were waiting oh-so-anxiously for this new installment, my deepest apologies. OTL OTL OTL OTL OTL OTL

A thanks to Deidara'sgirl19, Kaze Mirai, Velveteenrabbit, I'm Doxophobic, and Fervour for their continued support. ;w; It's because of you guys that I actually try to put effort into finishing this fanfic.

Anyhow . . . surprise! It's Theo! (Got most of you, didn't I? =P) I figured that our sexy piece of Velvet Room needed some love (he did profess to have developed feelings for FeMC) so . . . I decided that it would be in both the fangirls' interest and within FeMC's personality to write something for him too. Anyways, onwards and upwards! Next chapter is Aki's, so hopefully his won't take quite as long as Theo's . . . "

Disclaimer (Take . . . what number was I on?): Persona 3, Persona 3 Portable, their characters and terms (c) Atlus

* * *

**09 - Theo**

His breath misted faintly before him as he leaned against the wall. Spring it may be, but the nights were still crisp, and with rain right on the horizon it would only get cooler. The man held up the envelope in the dim light; it was the last he had to deliver, and as whatever drove the world would have it, it was the one that confused him most. The name on the paper made no sense to him: no kanji, just two characters in katakana. "Te-o". Who the hell was "Te-o"? Some random friend of hers at school? How the hell was he supposed to find this "Te-o" person? Waltz into the school and ask every senior class if there was a person who went by the name "Te-o"? He could only imagine _that_ would turn out well. Besides, was that even a proper first name?

"Great job, Mizuki. Give me a nickname and expect me to know who the hell this damn moron is," he grumbled. "We didn't even _have_ a 'Te-o' in the dorm. How the hell am I supposed to find the guy?"

"Pardon, did you call my name?"

A stifled string of unprintable language pouring from his lips at himself for letting his guard down, the brunette whirled around, quickly recovering from his initial shock to take on an intimidating stance as his eyes flashed their warning from beneath the hem of his beanie. His hands had disappeared in his pockets; one shoved the letter in to the coat's depths and wrapped its fingers around the Evoker there, the other seeking out the Mp3 player in his second pocket and taking hold of it as if to draw strength from the contraption. The familiar weight of an old dented pocket watch rested almost reassuringly in the inner breast pocket.

He was faced with a man, a man whom he immediately labeled "freak". The stranger's platinum blond hair was combed back away from a face whose skin was the colour of alabaster. Eyes yellow as a cat's gazed out from the pallid visage, and he was dressed impeccably in what looked like a flight attendant's uniform of black and varying hues of blue. A small round silver pin in his ridiculous hat gleamed with an engraved V. Seeing that the brunette wasn't answering, the blond spoke again.

"Did you call my name, good sir?"

Shinjirou stared at the pale golden-eyed man for a few more disbelieving seconds before he found his voice. "What the fuck?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you not speak Japanese? Hm, well then. _Do you understand me now?_" the other man inquired, switching to English.

"I understood you the first time, you stupid shit," was the Persona user's testy reply. In what was more of an aside to himself, he muttered, "Fuck, Mizuki. Don't tell me this nutjob queer is your friend."

"Ah! You are friends with Master Mizuki, I take it." The blond appeared rather excited at this prospect. "She has spoken of my to you?"

"Fuck no! I don't even know who the hell y-" His voice trailed as he narrowed his eyes. Actually, this weirdo looked familiar . . . "Wait a sec. You . . . you were in that whacked-up elevator room that we saw when Aigis opened the dorm door."

"Oh? You know of the Velvet Room . . . then you must be Aragaki Shinijrou. Coarse language, burgundy long coat, black woolen headwear . . . yes, there can be no mistaking it." Shinjirou wanted to take that man's smugly pleased face and mash it into the ground. Hard. This feeling only increased when, still wearing that proud expression, the blond made an elegant leg to him. "It is a pleasure to meet you formally, Mr. Shinjirou."

". . . Okay . . . And who the fuck are you?"

"My name is Theodore. Master Mizuki often called me 'Theo'."

Theo. "Te-o." So this freak was the recipient of the letter. Shinjirou wasn't sure whether he should be amused or horrified that his late girlfriend had made friends with a man as strange as the fellow who stood before him. But he was pretty convinced that it was her hobby to befriend the strange or unconventional. Or maybe it was because she had habituated so well to the Dark Hour that its weirdness had become "normal" for her, so crazies like this sad reject here were nothing out of the ordinary. The blue-clad man's face and gaze were starting to piss the brunette off, and so to get the whole thing done and over with he quickly covered the distance and rather unceremoniously deposited the envelope into Theo's hands.

"Take it, keep it, and stay the fuck away from us," warned the low growl of his voice. "I swear, if I see your damned mug around here again I'll punch it into the nearest wall." About to turn and leave, he paused as he added an afterthought, "You better be shitting yourself with happiness that Mizuki even bothered writing to an idiot nutcase like you. She's beyond you."

The expression on the other man's face sobered considerably as he met the gruff man's gaze levelly with golden eyes. Their stare-down lasted only a few seconds, and then Shinjirou was gone. The blond stared after him, before raising a gloved fist to his mouth and lowering his eyes.

"Yes . . . I know."

Alone, the Velvet Room assistant's attention traveled to the paper in his hand. He'd heard of these: letters, messages written on paper and sent off into another part of the globe. He'd seen them before, but never received one of his own until today. For some reason the pallid man wished to read it alone, and since the Velvet Room was being used by his master Igor and his sister Margeret for another guest, Theo had no choice but to seek out a place in the town he had seen only a few times before.

The man finally settled for the shelter of the shrine. However tempted he was to go to the rumoured clubs, he'd been told that those places were poorly lit and had many people; in short, not the ideal reading conditions. The sparsely lit shrine wasn't much better, but at least he could be alone. It took him a couple minutes, but the blond finally found the proper opening of for the present and meticulously broke it, removing the smooth peach-coloured paper contained within as if it were some holy grail. The blue-clad man felt a fond smile grace his lips as he gazed down at the tiny decorations the author of the letter had placed all along the border. He had never seen many of her possessions, but the uniformity (or the near-uniformity) of the minute pictures' styles suggested she did such a thing frequently. They suited her personality, for sure.

_Dear Theo,_

_I realized how stupid it was of me to write this letter after I started, but I don't regret it one bit. If this letter ever falls into your hands, Theo, then I'm glad. I'm such a terrible person, giving you yet another thing that will (hopefully) be precious to you, huh? Don't worry, I won't take it from you, hahaha!_

A gloved hand strayed to where the small object he'd obtained on one of his excursions into his guest's world nestled. When he'd acquired it, the girl had explained it was a "cellphone strap", a small decoration that could be hung on a mobile communication device. She'd shown him her own cellphone, complete with its grape-cluster of straps consisting largely of a manner of things "cute". The blond had no such device to call his own, and so it had remained in his pocket. He could still remember what he'd said that day . . . but now there was no one to say it to. That auburn-haired teenager with a fate as earth-shaking as her smile was not present, nor would she ever be again.

_I don't know where to start first; there's so much I want to thank you for, and to apologize for as well. You've been such a great help to me in the Velvet Room. Your Compendium was always so well kept, and you've always been so polite to me. Just as I was a valued guest in your realm, so too have you been a valued host. You've always somehow managed to make me smile even in the worst of times. So even though my friends started giving me weird looks when I asked for things you'd requested, I didn't mind, since I wanted to see you smile too. You've helped me so much with my ability; I had to return the kindness somehow._

_I hope you learned a lot during your trips to my world. There were so many times when I wanted to tell you how cute it was to see you marvel at all the things there were. It's let me see some things through a different set of eyes as well; you're not the only one who learned. I did too, to not take so many things for granted. Every time we went out, I always returned to the dorm with a smile. Even when things were tough, it was hard not to feel happy because of you._

The otherworldly inhabitant felt his heart constrict when her words conjured up memories of their time together: her marvel at his precision with temperatures, her confusion when he'd refused to speak of the special ingredient in takoyaki, her hidden smile behind her hand as she stood at the teacher's podium, her laughter as she watched him balance precariously on the horizontal bar, her blush as he'd reached out with a bare hand to stroke her cheek. He could recall the haunted look in her eyes ever since October, and how he'd felt as if a great burden had been lifted from his chest whenever he saw her rare smile, and that horrible sorrow would disappear, if only for a moment.

_Theo . . . I have to apologize. I'm aware of your feelings towards me and in truth you're a very precious person to me. But the reality is that my heart's always belonged to another guy. He's one of my team members, and he means the world to me. I can only imagine how this will affect your emotions, and I feel horrible for breaking your heart. But I think I'd feel even more guilty if I didn't tell you the truth and leave you thinking otherwise. All I can think of to say is that I'm really sorry, and that with time you will learn to heal and find another._

_Even though you're not part of my world, I want you to know that you're one of the reasons I did what I did. I know how fascinated by my world you are, and I didn't want it all to go to waste when there were still people who could appreciate it. I probably won't be a part of that world when you get this letter, and when you next venture out into it, but please, don't lose that passion for it. For your help in the Velvet Room and more, thank you so much._

_Leaving behind a world for my one and only Velvet Assistant,  
Tachibana Mizuki_

Theo sat completely still and silent for a long while, staring at the letter in his hands. He could feel them, those emotions that had raged in his heart every time he saw her enter the Velvet Room. It had been wrong for him to feel such things then; she had, after all, been only a guest. But that didn't apply now, did it? Now that she was no longer a guest, was it wrong for him to feel the way he did towards her? His rationality said yes. He wasn't of her world, they couldn't be together from the beginning. Yet a part of him still denied it, still convinced itself that yes, those emotions were real and shameless. He was a man, and wasn't a man supposed to feel attraction towards a woman, especially one with as magnetic a personality as Mizuki's?

"The reality is . . ." A bitter smile spread across his lips. "Yes, Master Mizuki. I know. You were . . ."

Of course he knew. How had that saying gone? "Love changes a woman." Ever since her world's "autumn", he'd sensed it, seen it. Whenever she talked about her comrades, her friends, she would be happy, for certain. But whenever she talked about _him_, about this Aragaki Shinjirou . . . Sometimes, the otherworldly humanoid was jealous of this fellow who had captured his guest's heart. Wished that she would direct that fond, loving warmth his way, instead of at this foul-mouthed ne'er-do-well.

"You were never mine to begin with."

Regardless, knowing that he had been on her mind - even if as one of many - when she'd made her decision, that she had (in part) sacrificed herself to preserve her strange and intriguing world so that he might continue to sample its many curiosities after she was gone touched the man's heart with a profoundness he couldn't even begin to describe. He had suspected it, when his master Igor had taken the many bonds that the girl had forged in her year within her new-yet-old city and drawn forth her new power, and seen her expression when he'd told her of its abilities. "The power to bring about a new beginning", the potential to "defeat the one who cannot be defeated". The World Arcana.

And indeed, she was the World to him. For now that she was no longer present within the world in which he currently sat in, it felt to the golden-eyed blond that this realm had lost a part of its pull. "This world has its charms," he'd said. At that time, he hadn't realized that she was one of its greatest ones.

He couldn't help it; a mirthless laugh escaped him as he leaned back on the bench and rested a gloved hand over his eyes, which were starting to prickle with a hot and uncomfortable sensation. Theo felt out of breath despite not having moved anywhere, and he took a large stuttering breath to steady himself.

"Thank you so very much, Master Mizuki," he whispered softly, finding it strange that he couldn't bring his voice to a higher volume. "I've acquired something precious to me. It _is_ your fault, you realize. That's why . . ." A weak smile. "That's why I'll enjoy it to the fullest."


	10. 10 Akihiko

It's aliiiiiiiiiiive! -runs in flailing like a maniac; trips and falls-

So, after my brain caved in and refused to write for Addressed to You after Christmas (darn you, Mexico!), I've been procrastinating this chapter for months. OTL I'm actually still not entirely happy with this end product, but I honestly can't brain anything better so I'll have to settle for this. =A=

I'm already working on it, but don't expect Shinji's chapter to be up anytime soon; I've been stuck in January in P3P and it's not helping me form any inspiration to write fanfics at all. OTL Anyone have any cures for Persona writer's blocks?

**Disclaimers, as always:** Persona 3/ Portable, its characters and terms (c) Atlus

* * *

**10 - Akihiko**

"Hey, Shinji, you in?"

The words grew louder as its speaker appeared at the top of the stairs, carrying several shopping bags in his hands. As the silver-haired male set his load down on the kitchen counter, he looked around to see if there were any signs of his best friend emerging from someplace or another to help him with the groceries. It was quiet, the only noise the rustle of the shopping bags as he moved the items into their appropriate places in the pantry or fridge and the faint white noise of the ventilation system. Funny, the brunette had been in when he'd left and hadn't shown signs of leaving . . . then again, it was just like the grouchy fellow: here one day, gone the next, without a word to anyone. Once he was done his task, the ex-boxer made his way over to his friend's bedroom door and knocked.

"Shinji?"

No answer. Had he really gone out? Or was he asleep? Faintly worried it could be worse - the other man _had_ quite literally broken down for weeks after his beloved's death, much like she'd broken down when he'd been shot, after all - the pallid-haired man placed a hand on the door handle and turned it. To his surprise, it was unlocked. Shinjirou was a wary individual, even months after the destruction of the Dark Hour and Strega. The university student couldn't think of any time that his friend wouldn't lock the door if his guard was going to be let down. More concerned now, he edged the door ajar, and when he couldn't see anyone in the crack, pushed it further open. Fortunately, there was no lifeless corpse anywhere, which meant that the brunette had gone out and probably just left the door as is.

It was then that he noticed the envelopes.

There were three of them, a large manila and two smaller traditional ones, along with a single sheet of peach-cream paper lying on the bed. The idea that his friend was doing drugs quickly shot in and out of his mind; sure, he'd been taking drugs to suppress his Persona, but that was the past, and he knew for a fact that Shinjirou was diligently keeping to clearing out his system. Not to mention pink most definitely wasn't his thing. Not usually one to pry, the fist-fighter felt the tug of curiosity (or maybe something more? Like some sort of magnetic pull) as he entered his best friend's room. The manila was empty, probably used to hold the paper and envelopes, though from the way it was crinkled slightly he had a feeling there should have been more envelopes and that it had been crammed somewhere for a while. Picking up the paper, knowing it was good-quality stuff the moment he felt its smooth surface and marginally larger thickness, his pale eyes widened as he recognized the penmanship, widened further as he read its contents. Letters? From a month before her death. Was it because she'd known of her fate, even then? Remembered, every event, every reason, everything, even then? When no one else had remembered the happenings that had brought them together, bonded them as teammates and friends, and in a couple cases even more, had she retained the entirety of the foundations they'd laid? Watched her treasured friends, blissfully forgetful of what had forged their relationships, and kept that sunshine smile on her face even as she knew her life was slowly draining away and no one knew about it?

More presently, when had Shinjirou gotten this? The contents of this letter made it clear that Mizuki hadn't given it to him, but the mild abrasions on the corners of the manila meant that it had been with the brunette for a while. Had it been before the Abyss of Time? After? Why hadn't he spoken of this? Letters to friends . . . Replacing the paper, his silver gaze slid over to the two remaining white envelopes. Also written in their late leader's precise hand, one addressed "Aragaki Shinjirou", the other . . . Fingers closing over the little package of paper, pads gingerly running over the pen lines that spelled out his name as a thousand emotions whirled up in his heart and throat. "Sanada Akihiko."

* * *

There was the soft snapping hiss of tearing paper as he pulled the flap apart, revealing the contents within, also the same peachy-cream paper that the first letter had been written on. Unfolding it, unveiling her neat print and the border of little doodles parading around the margins, bringing a slightly pained smile on his face as he recalled the almost childish joy the girl would hold on her features as she'd doodle. Akihiko tucked the envelope behind the paper as he moved to seat himself at his desk.

_Dear Aki-senpai,_

_Congratulations on your graduation! I probably won't be there to say it to you personally when the time comes . . . so I'll say it to you here, however crazily belated it may be. It's been a wild year, hasn't it? I definitely didn't expect any of this when I first arrived here at Iwatodai, but I have to admit that even when it got a little scary sometimes, it's been a blast. I'm so glad that we had you and Mitsuru-senpai as our guides; I don't think we would've been able to pull through if it hadn't been for your belief in us . . . and me. _

_You know, senpai, when I first heard about you from the other girls in my class, I thought that was all you were: a handsome face with a title and skills to keep it. And when I first met you, you became that super-popular senpai that was actually a very vicious person. Even though I knew you were the top of your class, I kept thinking of you as all brawn and no brain, a person that had an exaggerated public image but didn't really amount to much beyond physical strength. It took time, but as I worked with you and fought alongside you and learned more about you, I came to realize that this wasn't the case. I came to realize that senpai was in fact a strong person, not just physically, but mentally and emotionally as well. I mean, not many people can really convict themselves to living by the philosophies you do._

_I'll admit though, it was a little weird at first when we hung out, but a little refreshing too. At first you just treated me like a kid, the young leader with a lot of promise but also a lot of setbacks. It was nice to hear that from you . . . "I won't go easy on you just because you're a girl." When I first heard you say that it was mean and sexist, since I thought you were just some insensitive brawler, but eventually I liked to think of it as a challenge, a way of you saying, "I know you can do better than that! Reach for the top!" And you and Mitsuru-senpai had faith in me since the beginning, so it just didn't feel right to not work hard to improve, to get stronger and learn to be the best leader I could be._

By now the silver-haired youth's face had surfed through a number of different expressions, from a faint smile to honest confusion to mild surprise. It was true, it had been quite the ride. He never would have imagined that, with the arrival of a single transfer student, he would be thrust into so strange and exciting a year. It had been so . . . so mundane before. Certainly, there was nothing mundane about the Dark Hour, but for him, who had been through it so many times for so many years, it had just become another thing to do. Go out, punch the oozing black stuffing out of Shadows, go home, punch the sandy white stuffing out of punching bags. Then Mizuki had shown up, and the other juniors and everyone else, and suddenly it wasn't just another year of mulching black goo. And though it got confusing, or difficult, or just plain weird, Akihiko knew that for the rest of his life he would never have an experience as exhilarating as those months had been.

Thinking back, he really had possessed a lot of faith in Mizuki as a potential leader. Junpei had initially voiced his protests about "having a girl as a leader", but the boxer knew better; hell, he knew Mitsuru would've executed - scratch that, she would've _murdered_ - him if he'd said that. And besides, after witnessing what had happened up on the rooftop that fateful April night, how could he not say that she had potential? How could he not urge her to improve, to get stronger, to learn more? Admittedly he probably had tried to push his philosophies on her, but he was glad that she had taken it in stride and taken him up on the challenge. It was probably that highly-adaptable, positive outlook to most everything that had happened to her that made Mizuki such a promising leader.

_Hey, hey, by the way, Aki-senpai, you better not go girl-dumb on me, you hear? _

Had he been eating or drinking anything he would have done a spit take. That being said, he did choke on his own saliva and had to turn away for a bit in a coughing fit. _"Girl-dumb"? _Okay, he would confess to not being able to really recognize female emotions, but that was before! He'd gotten better at it, or at least, he liked to think he had. Sometimes he could still see his best friend rolling his eyes though. Thankfully there was no one there to see him blush, but out of habit he covered the lower half of his face with his hand and glared down at the paper.

_Just kidding~ But really, don't forget what you learned, okay? Strength isn't just about physical power, and saving others isn't just about protecting them from bodily harm. Besides, it's impossible to protect everyone from everything. Do you know why there is sadness and pain in the world? Because by being broken, we find hidden depths in ourselves that we never knew existed. By knowing apparent defeat, the victories we win taste all the sweeter. And it is by first experiencing suffering, and being comforted from it, that we learn to comfort and support others. That's why you're strong: because you've experienced so much pain and sorrow, but still pick yourself back up._

Words she'd said before. He could remember them, every one of these little passages of strangely profound wisdom that held great truths. They seemed to come at random for Mizuki, but though there were times she would look confused at her own words afterward, she would almost always seem almost purposeful in her delivery of her maxims.

_I want to apologize, Aki-senpai. I know you can probably think of one reason, but it's not as simple as that. When I first started to hang out with you, it had been a sort of "Getting to Know You" sort of thing. Trying to connect with people I lived with, trying to understand my teammates . . . you get that, right? Honest, that was all it had been at first. But once when I was hanging out with Junpei-kun, he made mention of something that got me thinking. "A transfer student swoops in and steals the heart of the boy every girl wants." At first I'd just laughed it off as a joke, but then as I got to know you better I considered taking it more seriously. In fact, I'd decided I would seriously pursue you . . . that is, until September._

_I'm sure you know what I mean. I originally only thought of hanging out with Shinji because he was your friend, and a bit of a stranger to most of us. I just wanted to get along with him so that the others wouldn't be as afraid of doing the same. But before I knew it, he'd wriggled himself into my heart. I won't lie. I felt horrible, like I was cheating on you even though we never once agreed to or talked about being an item. My decision had been to focus on Shinji because I wasn't worthy of being the girl who would stand at your side. That's why I want to apologize, for leading you on even after October. It was wrong of me to do that, and I'm sorry._

Her writing here was sloppier, and Akihiko could imagine the girl at her desk, biting her bottom lip and forcing her hand to stay steady while trying very very hard not to cry onto the letter. A number of emotions was roiling in his chest, but this time he couldn't seem to decide on a particular one. He wanted to laugh, but it would have been both amused and bitter, somewhere between laughing at her and laughing at himself and choking back a sob. He wanted to feel jealous, but didn't at the same time. The silver-haired male's brow dug furrows as his eyes darkened to storm clouds, betraying the troubling swamp he wrestled with inside.

Of course he knew. Everyone knew, ever since that night when their leader had collapsed to her knees in a sobbing mess as she clung to Shinjirou's inert, wounded body. The leader who had until that point taken everything in stride and faced each and every challenge head on, dissolving into an emotional train wreck. Even Mitsuru's breakdown at her father's death had hardly compared; the only difference was that Mizuki had been damn skilled in hiding all of her depression behind a very convincing "I'm okay, really" and that smiling mask.

The part of him that wanted to feel envious towards his best friend wasn't even fully justifiable. Certainly, his nervousness and worry towards Mizuki whenever they ventured into Tartarus were his symptoms that pointed towards developing feelings for the upbeat junior. And when Shinjirou had rejoined SEES, the then-boxer had been bothered when he'd begun to notice that whenever they'd gone to explore Tartarus, his brunette friend had always been the first person she would take along with her. Her words in the letter meant that he could have very easily called dibs; the only problem was that at that time, he had been too stupid and dense to realize both his and her feelings. In a sense, he'd been given plenty of chances to make the pieces click, but it had taken him practically half a year to realize it. Shinjirou technically had the lower hand, except he'd been much more observant and had been much quicker to recognize and act upon those feelings. If it had been a contest, the gruff fellow would have most definitely won.

Akihiko blinked before realizing that his emotions had caused him to tighten his grip on the letter and had started to crinkle the fine paper. In a slight panic he released the death grip he had, smoothing it out before, after a moment's hesitation, putting it down on his desk and making a beeline for the punching bag that hung in one corner of his room. Ex-boxing champ he may be, but for him, beating the pulp out of something had become a sort of stress therapy. For a few minutes all that could be heard was the heavy thwack of fist against vinyl as the pallid-haired man pounded away at the poor bag. Once he'd calmed down enough, the man retrieved the letter and returned to his spot, breathing slightly laboured from his physical strain.

_I want to take this time to thank you as well. Not only for being a teammate in battle and in helping me and the other juniors improve, but also as a friend. I know you had a hard time persuading Shinji to rejoin SEES, but I'm glad you never gave up, for all of our sakes. I have to be fair to you too; I know the others focused on me because of my relationship with Shinji, but I can only imagine the grief you felt at almost losing your best friend. Yet you pushed through it and supported me the whole way, even when I'd practically shot you down and broke your heart. It was your undaunted resolve and added support that helped get me back onto my feet. You reminded me that wallowing solved nothing, that Shinji wouldn't have wanted me wallowing. You helped me find the strength to pick myself back up and face forward. And for that, I can't thank you enough._

_For your encouragement, for your support, for your strength, for your trust, for your friendship, for your love, I thank you. Come graduation, you'll be moving on to higher and greater things. Even if you leave Iwatodai, I hope that you will never leave behind the memories and bonds you have created with all of us this year. Keep your head held high, and your heart as strong and firm in resolve as your fists. And above all, remember that in the times you feel weak, that is when you're strongest. I'll always be looking out for you, so lead others with your light. Take care of Shinji and the others for me. When I see your sister, I'll tell her just how amazing her brother has grown up while keeping her in his heart._

_Fight on, my shooting star,  
Tachibana Mizuki_

_P.S. - I'm sorry I never got a chance to make hotcakes for you. Thank you for the music box you got me for Christmas; it helped me a lot._

Long minutes ticked by, with only the occasional band of light as a car drove by outside breaking the stillness. The man paid no attention to his surroundings, merely sat there at his desk, staring at the paper in his hands. Gradually his body began to register the emotions raging in his heart, and responded to them. His hands trembled faintly, a vice closed over his heart, squeezed the air out of his lungs, constricted his throat. The silver-haired adolescent didn't think twice, let his body automatically swing the chair around and shot up from it so fast it toppled. His vision blurred and a loud ringing roared in his ears, and in a single wordless cry that raked its painful way up his throat and past his lips, a single white-knuckled fist slammed mercilessly into the sandbag.

Akihiko ignored everything outside his body, and even most of his body altogether. His singular focus was his fists, and even then it was only the sensation of his knuckles crashing into the vinyl. His mind blanked out in an emotional overload, dismissing the sting of his knuckles slowly grazing themselves raw, the hitched near-feral roar that continuously spilled from his lips, the hot saline liquid that rolled down his cheeks. He didn't even register the soft thump of something falling until an alien noise suddenly filled the room.

The first pure note effectively froze his reddened fist in mid-strike, caught off guard by the oddly soothing tone that clashed so jarringly with the maelstrom that thundered within him. As if cured with an Amrita spell, the ex-boxer's mind cleared almost instantaneously, and he whipped around to find the source of the sound.

It lay on the ground amongst a few other things that had fallen due to the haphazard swinging of the sandbag, its smooth varnished lid open as sweet music poured forth. Next to it lay a white rabbit doll, beady red eyes and stitched-on smile grinning blankly at him. Whatever fight the pale-haired male had, it all evaporated as he nearly staggered over to where they lay, his knees giving way and slamming rather painfully into the floor as they dropped there. Fingers trembling, the man reached out to gingerly pick up the music box.

_"I think I'll give you something new to put in it every year."_

_"It looks just like you."_

_"Thank you for the music box you got me for Christmas; it helped me a lot."_

With the care one would give to an invaluable artifact, Akihiko replaced the music box and rabbit back onto their rightful places on the shelf, his hands hesitating to release them before finally dropping to his sides. The gentle melody filled his room, stilling his heart like a balm.

"Mizuki . . ."

It was like a sign from her, a message from beyond the grave. A reminder that she was watching from her place as the Great Seal, guarding them from the Fall, allowing them to live a full, eventful, wonderful life. If he was honest with himself, Akihiko would admit that he wasn't doing that. The next day was just the next day, living life as just something to do, as good as forgetting their promise in the Abyss of Time. In his mind, he could see her expression, the one she had in January as they scoured the depths of Tartarus to prepare for their final showdown with Nyx.

_"Shinji's fighting for life from a hospital bed. If we don't stand up for our right to live, who are we to call ourselves different from others? Who are we to call ourselves better than Strega?"_

The lid closed with a quiet snap, instantly cutting off the tinkling notes and blanketing the room in silence once more. Polydeuces had become Caesar for a reason. Mizuki had chosen eternity battling humanity's darkness for a reason. He was alive for a reason. Though she was no longer physically there for him to love, just as he had with Miki, he could live for her, and show her his love by doing what she requested of him. Live, live strongly, and live proudly. His fingers lifted to stroke the synthetic fur of the doll, his gaze lingering then sliding over to his bookshelf, where his Evoker and holster lay encased in black velvet.

"Sorry Miki . . . but you'll have to share your brother's fists now. Don't worry, both of you . . . I won't let you down." A soft chuckle. "So you better have a load of hotcakes ready, alright? Living life to the fullest for three people is hungry work."


End file.
